mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppy (MySims Agents)
Poppy runs a flower stand at the park on Main Street in the city. You first meet Poppy at Chef Gino Delicioso's Pizzeria, where she comes to speak with you, a local detective. She tells you that a bad man stole her dog, Dogwood. You make your way to the park where the scene of the crime was. When you get there, Morcubus tells you that Dogwood is his and that his name is Killfang. With both characters claiming that the dog is theirs, you must investigate and see which person is the real owner. Poppy claims that she has the dog's favorite toy, a pink ball, but she lost it and you must scour the park for it. Morcubus claims that the dog loves bones, but after proving him wrong, you find out that the only reason the dog was hanging near Morcubus was because there was some jerky nearby which the dog was attracted to. The dog is returned to Poppy and she is happy again, although Morcubus swears revenge on you. A man named Walker notices your detective work and offers something special for you... Poppy later returns as a minor figure in the whole mystery surrounding the Crown of Nightmares and the disappearance of Michael Gray. You find Poppy and Dogwood in the forest while investigating the ransacking of Evelyn Gray's house. Poppy says that Derek gave Dogwood some jewelry to dig, and then you have to dig up all the wholes to find all the stolen jewelry and a unexpected friend. Later on, the SPA discovered the jewel needed to power the Nightmare Crown, Fortunite Crystal, was presently located in the Boudreaux Mansion, and it turns out Poppy's parents were friends with the dead owner, Cyrus Boudreaux. The jewel was going to be given away to someone as written in Cyrus' will. The only way to get to the mansion is by invitation and, along with her sister, Violet Nightshade, Poppy was sent an invitation. You ask for the invitation, but it turns out Poppy hasn't gotten her mail in three months. It turns out that Derek was hired by Morcubus to steal all the mail being sent to citizens on Main Street. You confront Derek, who reveals he discarded the letters. After exploring the forest, you realize that Poppy's letters was taken by a bird and used to make nests around the town. You eventually find Poppy's invitation in a bird's nest and she allows you to use it, thus granting you access to the party. But when you ask why she decided not to go, Poppy reveals that her sister told her that their might be some bad people at the party. Poppy offers a dispatch mission later asking for help finding her stolen float for the Citywide Flower Parade. Turns out, some creepy not-of-this-world cult from the Forest Park stole it so they could use it to destroy most of the forest, but after a confrontation, the float was rescued and given to Poppy. Dispatch Missions The Sadness Parade Description- Hi -player name-! It's me, Poppy! I'm really glad you're a special agent now, because I need some help BAD!!! Somebody stole my float for the citywide flower parade! I need you to find out who did it, and where they put it! Difficulty- 2/5 Duration- 2/12 Skills- Charisma/Paranormal Rewards- New outfits! }} Category:MySims Agents Character Tabs